doomfandomcom-20200222-history
DOOM Marine (Doom Slayer)
The Doom Marine (known by the Demons of Hell as the 'Doom Slayer)- Playable character in Doom (2016). ' In the 2016 reboot of'' Doom'', rather than the character being a direct representation of the player, the Doom Marine is an ancient warrior called the "Doom Slayer" that was either banished to hell or chose to stay there (Possibly a reference to Doom 64's ending), in which he was captured by hell's forces and sealed in a tomb. He was later retrieved by the UAC where he was "held captive" and studied, until hell invades the base, which then he escapes and arms himself with a pistol, and his Praetor Suit. Unlike some of the other protagonists, the Doom Marine shows a little more emotion, evident when he angrily destroys the communication panels that General Hayden tries to use and ask for assistance from the marine. He also demostrates this during the penultime mission, when he decides to take a back-up of VEGA's code before destoying it, in order for the AI to continue existing, despite not being asked to do it. The Doom Marine's face is obscured, however the jawline and general structure of his face resembles B.J Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein: The New Order to some extent. This may be a reference to how the original Doom and Wolfenstein playermodels were very alike, also having been told to be related somehow. While nothing has been confirmed, it has been speculated that this is in fact the same marine from the Classic Doom games, as in game documents found in Hell say the Doom Marine has traveled through "Worlds and Time" and was described as being extremely powerful and dangerous. The texts also say that the demons have been plagued by him for "eons of time", during which he would have became a legend in their world. Interestingly enough, the Praetor Suit has many similarities to the Marine Armor Doomguy wears in the classic Doom games, even so far as to have company logos, and production numbers located on the armor. This is all despite the fact that the suit is told to have been made in Hell for the Doom Marine to better fight the demon hordes. Contrary to this, there is scriptures that depict the Doom Slayer and he is shown in the Marine Armor that the Doomguy wears, further fueling speculation that the Doom Slayer and the Doomguy are the same person Furthermore, the Doom Marine is shown to be somehow connected to an order of "knights" of the Argent D'Nur world, called the Night Sentinels in-game. While the Doom Marine has their symbol on his armor, his armor itself is far different, having a futuristic and military look, whereas the knights have armor closely resembling that of medieval European civilization. Strangely, the Doom Marine fully comprehends English, which would make no sense if he were to be from Argent D'Nur, an "alien planet" where such a language would not exist. It is possible that the Doom Marine is not actually from this world, but rather came there from a different time in the human universe, or from an alternate version of this, to the alien world. It can be assumed he would then have assisted the alien civilization to fight off the demons, which were apparently invading. It also can be suggested that due to the fact he never speaks and seems to not listen to orders it is possible that the Doom Marine may actually not speak English but is capable of understanding it Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Abilities: '''The Doom Marine possesses powerful superhuman abilities, which are all used when the Marine is fighting against Hell's Legions. His superhuman Strength means he can rip, tear, and crush both Demons and Cyborgs with relative ease, which the Doom Marine uses to take down even the most powerful of Hell's minions. His Endurance, Stamina and Durability gives The Marine the ability to take large amounts of damage without stopping (Though he can still die from natural causes such as high falls, and isn't able to survive death hits when his health is at zero). The Doom Marine is also extremely fast, mobile and agile, allowing him to traverse and maneuver around the environment and battle arenas whilst also battling Demons and dodging attacks. The Doom Marines greatest superhuman feats are shown when he kills the towering Cyberdemon by tearing out its Argent accumulator and then using its horn to decapitate it after it revived, defeating the highly durable Hell Guard by killing the parasitic controllers inside of them (Used first Hell Guards own weapon to stab through its armor and kill the parasite from within, punched through second Hell Guards armor plating and squished its parasite, and killed the third Hell Guard by ripping off its armor before tearing the parasite in half), and taking down the powerful Spider Mastermind. Though it is only told by demonic recordings, the Doom Marine had managed to kill Hell's greatest Champion 'The Titan', indicating how powerful he is and how he became the most feared being to Hell's Legions. * '''Argent Energy Absorption: '''The Doom Marine can absorb Argent Energy via his Praetor Suit, which reroutes it throughout the suits subsystems and into his body. This allows him to increase either his Health, Armor or Ammo to maximum levels. * '''Rune Absorption and Usage: '''Through some unknown means, the Doom Marine is able to use mystic runes that he gains upon completing trials. Once a trial is complete, the Marine can then equip a rune to gain new abilities. * Titles and nicknames * Doom Marine * Doom Slayer * Hell Walker * Unchained Predator * Scourge of Hell * Doomguy (collectable model) Category:Marines Category:Doom (2016) characters